Remember me
by alizarin98
Summary: We all know that Bella Swan has a knack of attracting vampires. What if Edward Cullen wasn't the first vampire she met? And thirty years later, their paths cross again and he's begging her to remember him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not a very big fan of twilight. I mean, I read all four, but I'm not crazy about it. So, forgive me if it's not that accurate. This idea just popped into my head and the story's been sitting there for so long. **

**I might have a problem finishing it so please review so I can see if what I'm writing still makes sense. Thanks...! :)**

* * *

><p>I grabbed his hand as we raced through the woods.<p>

We've just finished hunting our catch of the day. It was a very unfortunate family of mountain lions. Though Edward was more than happy when we caught their scent. It's been long since we last hunted carnivores. We've been stuck with herds of mule deer these past few weeks. And to tell you the truth, they don't taste as good.

I licked my lips clean. The sweet taste of blood still lingered in my mouth. The burn in my throat was so much more bearable now than yesterday.

"You sure you don't want to continue hunting? I'm still a bit thirsty." He complained.

I smiled and stopped running. "We're almost home. How 'bout you continue hunting and I'll go head home. I promised Jake and Nessie that we can visit Charlie today, remember?"

He thought hard for a minute before he finally nodded. His over-protectiveness hasn't changed over the years. Old habits die hard, I guess.

I stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. I was just going to let my lips brush against his. But his hands had already worked its way to the small of my back. I smiled and pulled back slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I whispered in his ear.

He gave me a hug that would have crushed my bones if I were still a human. He seemed reluctant to let me go, but he finally released me.

"I know." He sighed.

I laughed at his tone. He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. Just as our lips touch, he froze. Looking above my shoulder, I thought he saw another game. But when his hands suddenly pulled me behind him, I knew something was wrong. He crouched slightly and let out a low growl.

I put my hand lightly on his arm and peeked over his shoulder. I saw a vampire standing with his hands held up.

But when he saw me, his expression instantly changed. It was like he remembered me from somewhere.

He cocked his head and trudged a step forward. Edward let out a sharp hiss, but he ignored him.

I froze as his lips formed a word.

"Bella."

* * *

><p>review?<p>

o yeah, the chapters tend to get short. Sorry bout that. But I'll try updating as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. Here's the next one. Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it..**

**Thanks..! :)**

* * *

><p>A cold nausea hit me as he spoke my name. I swayed slightly and would have fallen off my feet if Edward hadn't caught me.<p>

"Bella!" his voice sounded distant. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I struggled to keep my eyes open. Edward was leaning over me with a worried expression, while the other vampire stood there transfixed. The moment he saw me looking, he spoke.

"She's fine."

Edward's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He glared at the vampire.

"You. You're the one causing this, aren't you?" he accused.

The vampire flashed a quick smile. "You could say that."

"Well, make it stop."

"Don't need to. Look she's already coming around." He looked pointedly at me.

It was true. I could already sit up without Edward's help. But there was still this faint ringing in my ears.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." Then I turned to the stranger, "Who're you?"

"You still don't remember?" he asked in a surprised manner.

"Do I know you?" I sifted through my human memories but I couldn't remember who this guy was.

He looked at me before answering carefully. "No."

"What do you want?" Edward helped me up.

"Nothing. You just looked familiar. Sorry to waste your time. I'll just be on my way then."

"Wait!" I cried. Both Edward and the guy stared at me. "You called me Bella, right? How do you know my name?"

I heard Edward hiss. I looked at him questioningly, but he was looking at the guy. "Who are you, really?" he asked in a cold voice.

The guy tilted his head to one side and I watched his face as something dawned to him.

"You're Edward Cullen. I've heard about you and your mind reading tricks. Now, I will kindly ask you to please get out of my head. You are not going to like what you're going to see in there."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts.. :) Still short, but here.. **

* * *

><p>I looked between the two of them in confusion. What did he mean by 'you're not going to like what you're going to see'? Who was this guy?<p>

I stared up at Edward. I was surprised to see him with a confused expression. I was expecting to at least see him glaring at the vampire.

"Who are you?" I asked for the umpteenth time, my voice sounded loud amidst the silence. The ringing in my ears finally faded away.

The guy stared at me for a moment before answering. "Nathan."

Nathan. Now why does that name sound so familiar?

"Nathan? Okay. So, um… what exactly do you want?"

"I told you, I thought you were somebody else."

"But I am that somebody else. You were looking for a Bella, right? Well, that's my name."

"Yes. But in case you didn't know, you're not the only Bella in the world. Besides, you don't know me. So you are definitely not the one I'm looking for. You can ask your friend here to read my mind and tell you the truth."

I looked at Edward to see that he hasn't moved one bit. He stood there frozen, lost in his own world.

"Edward?" I was starting to worry. What was wrong with him? Why isn't he moving? What did he hear?

"He seems to be in shock. I told him to stay out of my head." Nathan sounded amused.

I turned to glare at him. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

A random thought came to my mind. I can suddenly make my super self-control slip and can always reason out that I am a young vampire. No one can blame me after that.

I pushed that thought aside and said, "You know what? This is stupid. Tell me if we're done here so we can go our separate ways. I need to get home to my daughter, you know."

Confusion flickered in Nathan's face. "Daughter?" his eyes found the gold band on my finger. "Wait, you're married?"

I opened my mouth to say that it was none of his business when Edward spoke up, if not a bit gloatingly. "Yes. She is. And I'm her husband. Sorry, but you're already 30 years too late."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next one.. Please tell me if there's anything wrong with it.. Thanks.! :)**

* * *

><p>I stared at them. I mean, what else can I do? They were having this silent argument where in Nathan speaks in his mind while Edward answers by nodding or shaking his head.<p>

Nathan looked desperate but I was surprised to see Edward wearing a smug expression. I watched them for a few minutes before walking away muttering "I'm going to hunt" to no one in particular.

I hunted a few more elks and when I was full, I played a little by scaring them off. When I finally had enough, I went back to where I left Edward and Nathan.

They still haven't moved one bit. They were still standing there, eyes locked together. I walked to Edward and caught hold of his hand. I tugged it a little, asking for his attention.

He looked down at me and smiled crookedly. "Just a moment, love. We're almost finished."

"Well, hurry it up. Renesmee's waiting for me." I whined.

He nodded distractedly and frowned at something Nathan thought.

"No."

Nathan seemed to be pleading with him. When Edward shook his head, Nathan finally spoke out loud.

"C'mon. Just for a couple of days. I just want her to remember me." Nathan said.

"No. I don't think that's a very good idea. You said remembering would be a very painful process. I don't want her to be in any kind of pain."

"It'll only hurt if I force her to remember. If I give it to her little by little, I guess it would be _less _painful." He picked his words carefully.

"You don't know that for sure." Edward argued.

I sat there watching them fight. I had no idea on what they were talking about and the curiosity was killing me. But still I tried to be a good girl and kept still.

"Please. I've been trying to find her for 30 years. Can't you at least let me be her friend again?"

Edward stayed silent.

"Wait. You're afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that if I let her remember she might pick me instead of you."

"Of course not. We've been through a lot. If she wanted to leave me, she had several chances to do so in the past. But we're still happily married after 30 years. Plus the fact that we have a daughter."

"Then, why?" Nathan countered.

Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "If I tell you that you can stay with us for a few days, will you stop pestering me?"

"Of course." Nathan grinned.

"Fine." Edward growled. Then he turned to me. "Bella, he's going to be staying with us for a few days. Is that okay with you?"

I looked at him for a few moments. "If it's okay with you. And he doesn't harm Renesmee."

Nessie looked big enough to keep vampires from jumping into conclusions. But when one stayed long enough, they'd know something was different about her.

Edward nodded and started to walk back home. I turned and saw Nathan following us with a huge grin on his face. When I caught his eye, he actually winked at me.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: On to the next one.. :) Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves.. **

* * *

><p>We were nearing the house and I can already hear Nessie and Jacob's laughter from the cottage.<p>

We emerged from the last line of trees and I saw Jacob through the kitchen window. I peered over my shoulder, watching as Nathan stopped in his tracks to listen. I knew he could hear Jacob and Nessie's steady heartbeats. He inclined his heads towards the house, asking, "You keep pets?"

I glared at Edward before taking off to the house. Really, this was his problem, not mine.

I barged in the front door and quickly headed to the kitchen. I could smell the cookies freshly off the oven. As I rounded the corner, I saw Renesmee and Jacob flinging cookie dough at each other.

"Momma!" Nessie greeted, abandoning the cookie fight. She flung her arms around me and gave me a big hug. I looked over her shoulder and lifted my eyebrows at Jacob. He should be able to smell Nathan by now.

He cocked his head, his eyebrows furrowing. He sniffed the air and frowned at me. I shook my head a little then focus my attention to my daughter. She smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek.

I saw images of what they did today. Every image was colored with her emotions. She was so happy with Jacob and I couldn't imagine keeping them apart. When the last of the pictures flash through my mind, I gave her a big smile saying, "You seem to have had a lot of fun with Jacob today." I remarked.

She nodded happily and unconsciously taking Jacob's hand. She showed me another picture. This one was Charlie.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But your dad's got a visitor today. I promise we'll go tomorrow, okay?" I looked out the window to see that Edward and Nathan were coming in the house.

"Jake, take her to her room and keep her there. I'll call you when it's okay." I instructed him.

He nodded and towed a confused looking Nessie out the room. As they passed me, he touched the back of my hand and muttered, "Be careful."

I looked up, smiling. "Always."

As soon as I heard the lock on Nessie's door click, I started dumping dirty dishes into the sink. The kitchen was a mess but I guess I'll clean it up later.

I walked to the living room just as Edward and Nathan got in the house. I watched as the both of them sat down on the sofa. I stood by the window staring at nothing in particular.

"Bella, where's Nessie?" Edward asked.

"In her room." I answered and then added. "With Jake."

He nodded and turned to Nathan. He frowned before sighing loudly.

"Of course." He stood up and started to head out the room. He stopped in front of me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Bella. Nathan is going to try to make you recall some things. Please bear him for a while. And don't try to attack him or anything. Okay?" he smiled at me and kissed me softly on the cheek. After that he left the room.

I stared at Nathan as he started to examine the room. He studied the pictures that Alice had put all over the room. He picked up a picture of Nessie.

It was taken from our trip to Rio. Her eyes shone bright as she laughed at the camera.

"She looks just like you." I was startled by the sound of his voice. There was certain gentleness in it. I looked up at him as he examined the picture further.

"I think she looks more like her father. Every time I look at her I swear I see Edward smiling at me."

"Well, at least she has your eyes." He said softly, looking at the photo.

I frowned. Nessie as a half- vampire, half- human had my eyes when I was human. I, on the other hand, have eyes which changes its color constantly. Depending on my thirst. Right now, I was sure my eyes were golden in color.

So, how could he have known that I had brown eyes before? It's not like I have any photograph here as a human.

One thing's for sure, this guy knew me before I was turned.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am so sorry for the delay.. I had my exams last week and I hadn't had the chance to write.. Here's what I managed anyways..**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

He looked at me before enunciating his words. "Your daughter. She has your eyes. The ones you had when you were a human." It was like he was speaking to a mentally challenged person.

"Uh… okay." I blinked. "May I ask how you know that?"

He smiled, setting the picture back on the table. "The color of your eyes? Easy. I used to look at them every single day."

"You lost me again."

The smile on his face faltered. He turned away and exhaled loudly. Then, he walked over to my spot and half-dragged me to the couch. He made me sit down before settling himself beside me.

"Okay. Here's the thing. As you very well know, I am a vampire. And like you and your husband, I have this… special ability. This ability…" he stopped.

"This ability…" I prompted.

He took a deep breath and let his words out slowly. "This ability can make people forget things."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "So? What does this have to do with me?"

I was surprised when he laughed. "Impatient as always. Wait. I'm getting there." Then he sobered up again. I was amazed by his mood swings.

"The thing is, I used this ability on you thirty years ago." He winced as he said this.

I just stared at him. He tried to look back but his eyes showed a little panic. He started to fidget. His hands scratched the back of his neck; he kept crossing and uncrossing his ankles. He couldn't relax.

I started to get annoyed. I reached out and pulled his hands from behind his neck. I trapped them on my own even if his looked like giants compared to mine.

"Now, tell me what happened thirty years ago." I commanded.

He sighed loudly. "I can't make you remember all of it at once. It's going to hurt, a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Like in the forest earlier. When you almost black out. I was remembering what happened before so I accidentally made you remember too."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know. See, my ability is kind of a package deal. I can make you forget, but I can also make you remember."

"So, whatever memory you took from me thirty years ago, you can give it back?"

He nodded. "Yes. But there's a catch. When I give you back your memories I have to be very careful. One wrong move, and you're on a trip to the crack house."

"Vampires can go crazy?" I asked, skeptically.

**(Remember. This is pure fanfic.)**

He nodded. Then exhaled sharply, "That's not the problem. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. But most of the times I confess something like this, the least I would get is a ripped off arm or something." He muttered.

"Most of the times? This is a habit of yours?" I mused.

"That's not the point! Aren't you even curious on what I made you forget?"

"Um…" now that he mentioned it." What did you make me forget?"

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

I waited.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he said, eyebrows furrowing.

I cannot believe this guy! "What did you make me forget?" I repeated my voice going up an octave higher.

"Okay! Chill! Sheesh." He looked at me seriously, "You really want to know?"

"Man! Just tell me already!"

His next words made me freeze. "I made you forget about the fact that I was almost your fiancé thirty years ago."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and alerts and the faves.. I'm running out of ideas so I might update a bit more slowly for the next chapters.. I hope you can tell me if you have any suggestions.. **

* * *

><p>This is not true. It's all just a bad dream. I am going too wake up any minute now and find Edward waiting for me to open my eyes. Then, it will all go away. No Nathan and his stupid ability. This will all be a dream that I will forget when I wake up.<p>

But no, vampires can't sleep. Which means they don't dream. And I am one of them now. So, everything that had happened, everything Nathan told me had been true, unless he is lying. Which is a stupid move, unless he wants Edward to tear him into pieces.

Wait, Edward. He had spoken to Nathan earlier, hadn't he? So he must know about this. But, why had he agreed then?

"Bella? Bella. Bella!"

I blinked. Nathan had both hands on my shoulder and was shaking me. He looked worried. His face was close enough to touch. But that didn't explain why my hand was reaching for him. My hand proceeded into brushing his hair from his eyes.

All of a sudden, I was seeing something. Something like what Renesmee can do. But this one felt familiar. Like seeing a memory from a distant time.

"_Stop __it!__" __I __cried._

_I was in third grade. And Greg Phyllis and his friends won't leave my hair alone. _

"_Come on. Let me give you a haircut. I promise I'll do a nice job." He snickered while his stupid friends laughed loudly behind him. He continued to approach me with a pair of sharp scissors. _

"_Leave me alone!" I could feel the hot tears in my eyes. But he still kept on advancing towards me. I backed away and the tears flowed as I hit the wall. He had me cornered. _

_He let out a big laugh and raised the scissors. I could do nothing but wait for it to make contact with my hair. But it seemed like ages and I finally opened my eyes to see what was taking him so long. _

_But there, in front of Greg was a the new kid. He placed a hand on Greg's shoulder and kept it there even when Greg tried to shake it off. _

"_What do you want?" Greg asked, annoyed._

"_Didn't you hear her? She told you to leave her alone." he said in a low voice. Then, surprisingly, Greg backed up. He scowled at me before walking away with his obnoxious friends._

_He watched them leave before turning back to me. "You okay?"_

_I nodded. He stuck out his hand and smiled, "I'm Nathan."_

_I smiled back and took his hand. "Bella."_

I gasped as the scene ended. It felt so familiar that it seemed ridiculous that I forgot about it.

I looked back at Nathan who was staring at me with a doubtful expression.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. Then I realized that my hand was still on his hair. I quickly dropped it back to my lap.

"So. What do you think?"

I took a deep breath. "Why'd you make me forget?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Cause you asked me too."

"Um… Why in the world would I do such thing?"

"I told you, I can't make you remember everything at once. Let's try again tomorrow, okay?" he said, standing up.

I nodded, and then I remembered something. "Wait!" I cried.

He froze mid step. He turned back reluctantly. "Yes?"

"You said you were my fiancé, well, almost. But is that true?"

He winced. "Yes." And with that he was out of the room before I can say another word. He left me there wondering what made me do such thing.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so so sorry for the delay.. I couldn't use my laptop and all my files were there... But here's what I managed anyway.**

* * *

><p>For the next few hours, I drifted along the house silently. Lost in my own thought.<p>

Renesmee and Edward did their best to talk to me. But I was too occupied to even notice. Nathan, on the other hand, kept his distance from me. It was like he can't stand to be in the same room as me.

"Momma?" Renesmee said when I tucked her in for the night.

"Hmm?"

She put a hand on my cheek and demanded for my attention.

"Okay, I'm listening." I smiled.

She showed me images on how I was acting the whole afternoon. I was more like a zombie than a vampire. I trudged along the house with a vacant expression on my face.

Renesmee dropped her hand after flashing the last photo. Every image was masked with one question. Why?

"Mommy has a lot of things going around in her head." I explained with a strained smile.

She cocked her head before nodding uncertainly. I tried to smile encouragingly. But failed miserably.

I kissed her forehead and head out her room. I softly closed her door and leaned back against it. I stayed like that for a few moments before heading to my own room.

When I got in, I saw Edward staring out the window. I approached him slowly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He didn't move and continued to stare out the window. I cleared my throat and he let out a low chuckle.

"The moon's beautiful tonight." I commented.

"Though not as beautiful as you." He countered. He turned around and wrapped me in his arms. I lay my head on his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"Where's Nathan?" he asked suddenly. I cringed. Why did he have to ruin the moment? I disentangled myself from his arms and walked to the bed.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I think I remember him saying something about hunting though."

I flopped down the bed face first. I buried my face in my pillows and stopped myself from screaming in frustration.

"What's wrong? You seem off today." Edward asked, lying down beside me.

"I don't know. I'm frustrated. I don't know why. I think that's the problem!" I cried.

"Shhh… Everything will be all right. If it's Nathan you're worried about, I can ask him to leave first thing in the morning."

"No!" I said a bit too loudly. Edward raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I want to know more about my past. It's just weird that I can't even remember half of my childhood." I added quickly.

"Then what do you want to do then?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

><p>review?<p>

The next chapter might take a while.. Not sure, it depends if I can think of something to write. I hope you can help me by giving suggestions..


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Finished it sooner than expected. :) Hope you likie.. **

* * *

><p>Not remembering a part of your life is very disturbing.<p>

When morning came, I tried to act normal. I tried to act like nothing was wrong. But one thing you should know about me is that I am a very horrible actress. So every time I tried putting on a happy smile, I end up giving a grimace.

So, I decided to end the charade. It was Nathan giving me this problem, he better have a solution for this.

Around noon, Jake came by the house. We were going to Charlie's. I was waiting in the living room while Renesmee got ready.

I was staring off to nothing when Edward came in. He stepped behind the couch and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you coming with us to Charlie's?"

"I think I'll have to pass. I wouldn't be such a good host if I leave my guest alone." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Where was Nathan? I hadn't seen him all morning.

Just then, Renesmee came out with Jake. She was smiling brightly as she talked to Jake. She turned to me and asked if we were ready to go.

I grabbed the keys of the Volvo and dropped a quick kiss on Edward's cheek.

"Be careful." He murmured. I nodded and hurried out the door. I was barely aware of Nessie and Jacob getting in the backseat.

We drove in silence until we got to Charlie's. I silently parked the car on the driveway.

Nessie immediately ran up to the door, but Jake could tell something was wrong.

"Bells? What's wrong?"

I smiled sadly. "Nothing. I'm fine."

He studied my face for a moment. "I'm still your best friend, right? Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. Is this about that Nathan guy?"

I paused for a minute. I needed to tell Jake about this. So, I did. I told him everything Nathan said in the woods until the vision he showed me.

When I finished, he stayed silent for a moment. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I don't really know how to help you with that. But you sure know how to attract them leeches." He chuckled, running up to the house before I can hit him.

Shaking my head, I head to the house myself. I hugged Charlie and watched him talk with Nessie.

"Dad? Do you know anyone named Nathan?" I blurted out.

Charlie paused, thinking deeply. "I don't think so, Bells."

I nodded silently.

That night, when we got back to the house, I ambushed Nathan.

"Sit." I pointed to the couch.

He plopped down and rested his hands behind his head. "Yes?" He asked me calmly.

I sat down opposite him; it was all I could do to not rip his throat out. "I want answers."

"Then ask."

I thought for a minute before saying, "Tell me everything that happened."

"Technically, that's not a question."

I let out a snarl.

"Okay, okay. Let's see. What would you want to remember?" he mused.

"Everything. Start from the beginning." I ordered.

He looked at me and said, "The first vision I showed you was the first time we met, obviously. After that we became friends, almost inseparable. You don't need to see every moment we had together, it's not important anymore."

I nodded. "But I do want to know what happened to us."

He smirked and said slyly, "We only did it once, if that's what you're asking."

It took me a moment before I realized what he was saying. I grabbed the lamp beside me and threw it at him. He ducked just in time with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Edward came bursting into the room. "What was that?" he saw the shattered pieces of the lamp behind Nathan and looked over to me. "You alright, love?"

"I'm fine. But I would really appreciate it if Nathan would stop talking about the things I'd rather not hear." I said through gritted teeth.

"But you said you wanted to know everything." He protested.

"Well, maybe a little warning would be nice before you start throwing those kind of things at me." I snapped.

"Hey. I did not start the throwing." He looked pointedly at the lamp.

I sighed angrily and looked at Edward. "Sorry about that."

Edward smiled sadly and said, "I guess I'll leave you two then. Sorry to bother you." He turned and closed the door softly behind him.

I turned back to Nathan and saw that he was staring at the door.

"Give me something innocent. How we ended up from being friends to… I don't know what we were."

Nathan stared right through me, like he was lost in thought. Then he smiled. "I got the perfect one. C'mere."

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another flashback... Thabks so much for the feedback.. Appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><em>It was a week from the winter ball the school was hosting.<em>

_I was walking side by side with Nathan when Adrian McKinley fell into step with us. _

"_Hey, Bella." He said with a big smile. _

_I was confused. What was a guy like Adrian McKinley doing talking to people like us?_

"_Um… Hey, Adrian." I said, hesitantly. "How can I help you?"_

_I studied his face and was actually surprised to see him looking nervous._

"_I was just wondering… Would you, by any chance, go to the ball with me?" he stopped walking and stared at his shoes._

_I was taken aback by his question. I felt Nathan freeze beside me._

_Was this just some trick he and his friends came up with?_

_He looked into my eyes and saw my guarded expression._

"_This isn't some joke, I swear. I really want to go with you." He exclaimed._

"_Well… I would love to…"_

"_But she can't." Nathan interrupted. "She can't go with you."_

_I turned around and stared at him. "And why not?"_

"_Because you're going with me. Haven't I mentioned that before?"_

"_I don't think so." I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_Well, you are. So," he looked at Adrian. "Maybe next time, pretty boy."_

_Adrian frowned. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." He turned and walked away._

_I watched his back as he went back to his friends. I whirled around and glared at Nathan._

"_Why did you do that?" I demanded._

"_I was doing you a favor. Don't tell me you wanted to go." He raised his eyebrows._

"_Of course not. Two left feet, remember? But couldn't you at least gave me a chance to speak for my own?" _

"_No."_

"_And why ever not?"_

_He looked away and growled, "Because you could have said yes." _

"_What?" _

_He stared into my eyes. "You could have said yes and I would have lost my chance with you then. Don't think I don't see the way you look at him. You like him, Bella. I know that. If you go with him to that ball, what'll happen to me then?"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I let out a laugh. "Are you jealous, Nathan? You think that if I go with him I'll forget our friendship? Don't you think that you're over thinking this?" _

"_It's not about our friendship, all right? It's something much more than that."_

I blinked a couple of times and saw that I was back in my living room.

I stared at Nathan and he stared back.

"That's where everything started." He murmured.

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p>Days passed, those days turned to weeks, then months.<p>

Everyday Nathan gave me a piece of the life I lost. I took everything in without one comment.

I watched myself fall in love with Nathan. I watched the way we bicker, the way we make up.

But there was one thing I needed to know.

It was early in the morning when I decided it was time.

"Nathan?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"How did we break up?"

He looked at me then offered his hand. I took a deep breath and placed my hand in his.

_The road to Nathan's house was so familiar that I could go there blindfolded. _

_As I walked across his lawn, I thought about the possible reasons why Nathan had been ignoring me for the past days. _

_I used the key he gave me to open the front door. _

"_Nathan?" I called. I went up the stairs to his room. _

_I called out his name again. The house was quiet. Not unusual, but something felt off._

"_Bella." _

_I whirled at the voice behind me._

_I breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright."_

_He didn't answer me. I looked at him closely. Something's different about him._

"_Nathan? Did you change your hair or something? You look a bit different."_

_He shook his head. He took a step forward. Then another. Each step looks like he was in pain._

"_Did you sprain your ankle or something?" he just stared at me. "What's your problem? Damn it! Why won't you talk to me? I've been calling you but you never answer."_

"_I'm… sick, Bells." _

_I was surprised by the sound of his voice. It changed… somehow. _

"_What is it?"_

_He shook his head again. "I can't tell you."_

"_What? Why not?" _

"_It's com-"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't you dare tell me it's complicated!" _

_He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. "Before I tell you what's happening to me, I need to tell you something."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him._

_He got down on one knee and opened a small velvet box._

_I crossed my arms. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_He looked up at me and asked the question. "Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Don't play games with. I'm seventeen! I can't get married!"_

"_We're not going to get married now, or any time soon. I just need your answer before I tell you what's going on."_

_I stared at him, contemplating what to do next. _

_I wanted him that's for sure. _

"_Alright."_

_He grinned widely and pulled me into a hug. _

_Then, he froze. _

_He put me down and took a step back. His eyes turned darker, literally._

"_Nathan?" I stretched a hand out towards him._

_He recoiled. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I'm a monster." He spat out._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm a vampire, Bella. I'm a freaking bloodsucker."_

* * *

><p>review?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It's done... :) I think.. Thanks for all the people who sticked with this story till the very end.. Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>I jerked back to the present time.<p>

Nathan was staring at me, gauging my reaction.

"What happened next?" I lowered my eyes, knowing it didn't end well.

"You freaked out. I didn't know what to do without risking hurting you. So, I explained what happened to me."

"Then?" I prompted.

"Then, you got angry. You backed out of the engagement. Then, stormed out of the house."

"When did you take my memories?"

"That night, I sneaked into your room. I woke you up. After you had your outburst, I asked you if you wanted to forget everything."

"I said yes." I covered my face with my hands. "I'm so sorry, Nathan."

"What're you sorry for?" he smiled sadly. "If that didn't happen, you probably would never have met Edward. You wouldn't have Nessie or Jacob."

"But, what I did was unacceptable. I shouldn't have acted like you were such a monster."

He shook his head. "It's alright."

We stayed silent for a while. I felt so horrible for what I did to Nathan. I looked up when he started speaking.

"Now that that's over with… I better get going."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know. I can't stay here forever, Bella. I'm not part of your life anymore. I can't keep on intruding. Coming here was already a mistake and letting you remember was a bigger one."

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. I was utterly speechless.

He stood up.

"Goodbye, Bella." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for remembering me."

* * *

><p>The End...<p>

review for the last time? :)


End file.
